parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style)
Toonmbia's movie spoof of "Zootopia" It appeared on Youtube on March 1, 2018. Cast: *Judy Hopps - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Young Judy Hopps - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Nick Wilde - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Young Nick Wilde - Horrid Henry *Chief Bogo - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Leodore Lionheart - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) *Mrs. Otterton - Bean (UMIGO) *Bellwether - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Gazelle - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Benjamin Clawhauser - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Officer McHorn - Wreck-It Ralph *Stu Hopps - The Little Prince *Bonnie Hopps - Kate (Puppy in My Pocket) *Duke Weaselton - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Mr. Big - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Fru Fru - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Koslov - Shrek *Adult Gideon Grey - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Young Gideon Grey - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego, Go) *Flash - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Priscilla - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Major Friedkin - Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Elephant Lady - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Frantic Pig - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Mr. Emmitt Otterton - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Manchas - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Judy's 275 siblings - Various Human *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Peter Moosebridge - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Fabienne Growley - Joy (Inside Out) *Mouse Foreman - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dharma Armadillo - Elsa (Frozen) *Nangi the Elephant - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Tiger - Sabor (Tarzan) *Jaguar - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Bobby Catmull - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood) *Quilda - Andie (The Nut Job) *Sharla - Mia (Little People (2016)) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Rabbit Girl - Nina (Nutri-Venture: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Cotton - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mother Rabbit - June Porter (Tarzan) *Pop-Pop - Professor Bomba (Epic) *Boxing Rhino - Sonic the Hedgehog *Fru Fru's Friends - Rita (Oliver and Company) & Zoe Trent (Littlest Pets Shop) *Fru Fru's Husband - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mr. Big Mafia - Various Animals *Larry - Chris Kratts (Wild Kratts) *Gary - Martin Kratts (Wild Kratts) *Moose - Dr. Beatsy (UMIGO) *Mouse - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Hippo Girl - Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Officer Trumpet - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Officer Higgins - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Officer Francine - Owen (Total Drama) *Muzzled Wolf - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Beaver Reporter - Junior (Storks) *Pig Reporter - Von Bot (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Oryx Reporter - Tulip (Storks) *Rabbit Reporter - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *News Reporter - Various Cartoons *Michael Tanuyama - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equstria Girls) *David Koalabell - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Panda News Anchor - Maui (Moana) *Onçardo Boi Chá - Gru (Despicable Me) *Lemmings - Minions (Despicable Me) *Wildbeests - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stephanie Stalkinew - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Barry DiCaprio - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Mrs. Wilde - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Woodchuck Bully - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) *Jesse - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Wootler - Judge Doom (Who Framed Rogar Rabbit) *Sheep Thug - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Two Sheep Cops - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1996)) Trailer/Transcript: *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Diego *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 2 - The Police Academy *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 3 - Welcome to Zootopia *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 5 - Pawsicle *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 6 - The Man Chase *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 10 - Puss in Boots *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 11 - Simba Goes Caught *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 12 - The Gondola *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 13 - Help from Scarlet Overkill *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 16 - Bomba Gives Up *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 17 - Bomba's Apology *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 18 - Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 19 - Natural History Museum/Scarlet Overkill is Arrested *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 20 - The City is Saved *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 21 - Tinkerbell's Concert "Try Everything" *Zootopia (Toonmbia's Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Zootopia (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Sofia the First *Tarzan *The Good Dinosaur *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *The Little Prince *Puppy in My Pocket *Little People (2016) *Dora the Explorer *Go Diego, Go *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *The Book of Life *Epic *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 *Octonauts *Minions *Upin & Ipin *Pip Ahoy! *The Emperor's New Groove *Madagascar 1 & 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar *Tinker Bell (2008) *Frozen *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Arthur *Wreck-It Ralph *Total Drama Island *Bolt *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Nutri-Ventures: Music Clips *Ratatouille *PAW Patrol *The Secret Life of Pets *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Despicable Me *The Lego Movie *The Batman Lego Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *UMIGO *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea *Ned's Newt *Dumbo *Littlest Pets Shop *Oliver and Company *Trolls *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Coure *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Song of the South *Shrek 1, 2 & 3 *Puss in Boots *The Lion King *The Lion King Simba's Pride *Horrid Henry *Odd Squad *Wild Kratts *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *The Secret of NIMH *Overwatch *Storks *The Emoji Movie *Inside Out *The Jungle Book (2016) *Secret Millionaires Club *LazyTown *Big Hero 6 *Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit *The Boxtrolls *101 Dalmatians (1996) *The Peanuts Movie *Phineas & Ferb *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Toonmbia Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Randoms Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG